My Darkness
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: Tasked with something that he doesn't agree with, he tries to stop and prevent his eventual Destiny. However, once he meets Zelda, his destiny is forever changed. Zelda/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was sulking in the corner, as usual, when I heard the news from the guys at the other table. The pub was small, so it wasn't hard to hear them. I heard it all, how Princess Zelda was kidnapped, and how some idiot with a stupid name went off to save her. I was going to try to sleep, resting my steel-toed boots on the table when a man burst through the front door yelling, "LINK IS DEAD! THE PRINCESS'S KIDNAPPER MURDERED HIM!" I paid attention to their next conversation, discussing how the death occurred, when one said, "Alright, now who is going to save the princess?" "I'll go." I said, not knowing that they didn't hear me. They kept bickering to each other, so I said, "I'll go." but much louder. They were suggesting trying to give Hyrule to the kidnapper when I got disgusted with them, drew my giant blade from Darkness, then slammed it between two of them, wedging it into the wood of the table, then I yelled, "I'LL GO, DAMMIT!" The entire pub fell silent, staring at the giant sword, with a black series of three triangles near the handle, in the shape of a triangle. I pulled the sword from the table, slung it onto the holster on my back, then walked out of the pub.

* * *

I started on the long journey to whomever Ganondorf was, and his stronghold. I had a long ways to go, coming directly from Hyrule. I managed to conserve as much energy as possible by sending my blade back to the Darkness. I studied the map, noting how it would take at least a week's hike, with my current speed, when I accidentally ran into a light brown horse. I looked at her back, and noticed no one in the saddle. "What's the matter girl? Don't you have a master?" I asked her. She shook her head, so I then said, "Can I ride you then, to a place that I need to go?" She nuzzled my hand, so I hopped onto the saddle and started the long dash to the stronghold.

I had gotten halfway through a field when a small ball of light crossed my path. It did nothing but float in midair, so I ignored it. After a few feet, I heard someone say, "Hey!" I looked behind me to see that ball of light, coming towards me. "What do you want?" I asked it. "Look, you can't go anywhere without a fairy to guide you, it's just not safe." The ball of light said. "Sorry. I go alone." I told the thing. "Listen!-" It started off before I said, "Hey, listen to me. I don't need you to help me. I have all I need. Just go the hell away before I swat you." "That is not-" She managed to say before I drew my sword and hit her like a tennis ball. She flew like a perfect homerun. I returned my sword to Darkness, then started to go faster on the horse, trying to make up for the lost time.

* * *

We eventually got to a large section of woods, which had low branches, making me have to walk beside the horse. After about three miles of walking, I found a small clearing. I immediently sensed power here, and I jumped over the horse, summoning my sword mid-jump. I raised it in front of me, but saw no one. The power that I sensed, instead, came from this large stone slab, where there was a large sword jutting out from it. The sword had a red gem at the butt of the hilt, and a small section of the blade came out as a square, with the same symbol as on my sword. I walked over to it, sent away my sword, and pulled the sword from the stone, with ease. "Horray! You've obtained the Master Sword!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see the unwanted fairy. "I thought my last swat shut you the fuck up." I said coldly. "But, if I didn't instruct you in what the Master Sword was, you'd never-" She tried to say, before I rushed her with the sword, and cut her in half. Noticing the gleam in the sword afterwards, I decided to keep it. I strapped a spare sheath onto my back, and put this powerful sword in it.

After breaking free of the woods, it was fairly easy to get to the castle. I left the horse outside the gates, knowing she would be safer here. There was a massive staircase, with a number of rock spitting enemies on it. I summoned my larger sword, and drew the Master sword, and started swinging. Every time I swung the Master Sword over my own blade, though, both of them stared glowing. After wiping out about a hundred of these, I stopped, the area I was at clear, and brought them together again. I saw them glow a brilliant light as they were inches apart, so I brought them to tap each other. Immediately, I lost my hold on both of these blades. I fell down a stair or two, before managing to regain my footing. I looked up and in the place of the two swords was a large one, with a pattern on the blade that made it look like it was a mixture of tree roots and steel. There was a large ball just above the hilt, with the series of black triangles in the center. "Incredible." I said to myself. I charged up an attack, and sent a devastating shockwave at some of the monsters, destroying them in one blast.

* * *

Once I had gotten to the top, there were absolutely no more monsters in the stairwell. I sent my fused sword away, and opened the door. Once I was inside, in the torchlight, I saw the Princess. "Princess Zelda! I'm here to rescue you." I said to her. She looked up, with a smile on her face, however, it didn't last. "Look out!" She yelled at me, so I quickly sidestepped away from a man with green skin and orange facial hair slamming his fist into the ground where I once stood. I summoned my Sword as soon as I landed, then said, "You're time's up, Ganondorf." He stood up, as tall as me, then said, "Lower your weapon, I have a proposition to you." I lowered my Sword from my fighting stance, but kept my hand on it.

"You have five minutes." I said to him. He dusted off his armor, then started walking towards me as he talked, "I sense a large amount of Darkness in you, young one. Darkness that has not yet been channeled. I also see what's in store for you for your destiny." He said, now circling behind me, "I see what you must do, and I can help. I can take away that horrible deed that you must do. I can take away the Darkness eating away at your heart. All I need you to do, is to give me your sword." I hefted my Sword in my hand, feeling the weight it held in my heart, and remembered the horrible task I was told I had to fulfill. I tightened the grip on my Sword, then said, "Sorry. But my destiny, is mine alone. I control it! And my Darkness!" I held my Sword, once again in my fighting stance, and stared him down. "Big Mistake." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. The Bold, Underlined and Italicized in one text is a sound effect, and simple Italics is the flasbacks.**

* * *

I swang my large, Fused sword at Ganondorf, intent on cutting him in half. He backed away, enough to stay out of my reach. He charged a small fireball at me, which I blocked with my Sword. I ran up to him, starting a swing, when he jumped up to avoid me. I missed, horribly, then he kicked me in the back, knocking me towards the wall with Zelda chained to it. I landed in front of her, with blade in my hand. "Good day, Princess." I said, swiping at the chain above her right hand. I felt something grab the holster on my back, and yank me against the opposite wall. I hit the wall at about forty miles per hour, which was enough to disorient me for just a moment. Ganondorf took this moment to try and swing a blade created completely from Darkness at me, as evidenced by its black blade. I narrowly dodged it, having it barely take the hair off of the nape of my neck.

I rolled out of its reach, raising my blade immediately. Ganondorf drew his free hand back, charging it up with a strange, black electricity, then started running towards me, as if he would try to punch me. I raised my sword in defense, and he hit the orbed section of it. Almost immediately, the large blade exploded, shattering itself into a thousand pieces, and threw me back against the wall with the Princess, who now approached me, one hand free of her chains. She knelt down to me, as best as she could, and I asked, "Well, do you have some kind of spell or sword I can use?" "That sword you carried, it was fused with the Master Sword, was it not?" She asked me. "Yeah." I said, keeping an eye on Ganondorf, who nearly cleaved me in two. I backed away, hands out, when Zelda stood up and said, "If that's the case, then it can never be truly destroyed. It has been forever bound to the new blade!" I decided to roll the dice, and held out my hand, waiting for the sword to reappear. Ganondorf rushed over, about to strike, so I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

_**CLANG!**_

I looked at my hand again to see that my sword had, indeed, returned to me, in one, complete, fused piece. I swung my blade up, moving his blade off of mine, and then I kicked him directly in his gut. He went back for a bit, so I swung my blade full circle, getting him in his stomach. He fell back, and dropped on his back. I quickly ran over to Zelda, with my large blade still here, and I said, "Alright. Now, let's get you out of these chains, and back to Hyrule." I stepped back, raised my sword, and cut clean through the other chain, over her left hand. She moved it away, slightly rubbing it from the hold the chain had. I sent my blade away, having no longer sensed the danger. I was immediately stabbed through my shoulder, and I felt the worst pain in my entire life. I dropped to the floor, and immediately passed out.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw a lighter version of the stone pattern from Ganondorf's castle. I tried propping myself up on my elbows, but I found myself too tucked into the covers. I shook up the covers a bit, which freed up my leg. I laid back on the headboard, being able to prop myself up and actually survey the area. I saw a picture of a beautiful blue bird, resting on a lone, green branch. I looked further around to see a few doilies, a large mirror with a chair sitting in front of it. I tried sliding out of the bed, but I found that when I tried knocking my ankles together, there was no reaction on my right one. "Great." I said to no one. I looked to my right, where I saw a large, open area. Looking outside, I saw a beautiful waterfall, and a large orchard, and everything and everywhere I could see was full of green.

"Ah, I see you're awake." I heard from my left. I jumped, immediately trying to get up and get my blade, when I remembered my current situation. I sat back down, trying to keep calm, when I realized who actually spoke. The crown over his head said it all. "King Frodo! I'm sorry, I've always been on edge..." I apologized. "It's quite alright, you deserve to be a bit jumpy. Especially since what happened." He said, walking to the front of the bed I was on. "What happened..." I asked, now curious. "I'll let someone else answer that for you. That someone has been by your bedside for days, hoping that you wouldn't turn..." He said, looking out at the scenery. "Uhh... I hope you wouldn't mind me asking, Your Majesty-" I started to say before I was cut off. "Please, Call me Frodo." He instructed. "Okay, Frodo... Would you mind if I asked for this one item I had with me, well, ON me more like it. I need it to walk." I continued. The King shifted his robe, and pulled out a metal calf, and a foot attached to it. He brought it over to me, and held it out to me. I took it from his hand, then rest it on the floor, and swung my body out to the edge where I put it, and put the stump of my left calf into it, tightening the straps and latches on the sides, locking it into place.

I put the pant leg back over it, and I stood up, readjusting from some time off of it. "Are you okay? That door hinge thing at the bottom doesn't look entirely stable." Frodo asked me. "Yeah. I just need to re-train myself in how to use my leg again." I said, using the wall to readjust myself, for about a minute. I walked over to the outside view, and gazed out over the view. "I'll just let the other person talk to you now." Frodo told me, walking out of the room and closing the door behind me. It was about another minute before I heard the door creak open again. I turned around, and saw that it was Princess Zelda herself. "Princess. I'm glad to see you again." I said, trying my best to bow. "Please, no formalities. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." She said, quickly coming over to me and helping me up.

We sat down on the bed, at it's foot, and she wrapped her arms around me, keeping some distance from my left shoulder. "Pri- I mean... Uhh... Zelda... What happened after I got stabbed?" I asked her, remembering her request to stop being formal for now. She sighed, put her head lightly on my shoulder, making me get only a bit of pain, and started explaining.

* * *

_"After you freed me, Ganondorf stabbed you with his sword, before finally dying. I pulled the blade out after you hit the floor, and it looked like it turned to dust before my eyes, leaving only the hilt and its guard. I threw the cursed weapon away from me, focusing more on you now. Your eyes stared at nothing, but with the worst look ever... as if you still had the blade in you. I knew that this was beyond my simple healing, and that I had to get you to Hyrule immediately. I carried you on the way out, not being disturbed __by any of the monsters on the stairs. It almost seemed as if they feared you, even in your weakened state. Anyway, I managed to get you to your horse, which quickly had you on it, and I climbed up quickly as well._

_ I got us to Hyrule Castle in a day's time, thanks to the speediness of your horse. However, when I got you there, you had white in your eyes, as if they were going white. After many days of applying and feeding you herbs, we finally managed to keep you from crossing over to their side. After that, we moved you here. I stayed by your side for three weeks time, leaving only to use the restroom. __Today, I was instructed to actually change into a different outfit, and when I came back, my Father was coming out of your room, and told me that you were awake. __He told me to wait a minute before going in, so I did."_

* * *

I stayed still, taking in all of the information I had been given. It was about five minutes before I said anything, and even then it was, "It was a Morgul Blade." "What?" She asked me. "A Morgul Blade, enchanted to fall into dust if it should ever be touched by anyone other than its Master. It's also believed to cause whoever is stabbed with it to turn into a wraith." I told her. She held me closer, then said, "That explains why you looked like that, but how do you know all of this?" "I've read a couple of texts, and heard some stories about them, but I've never seen them before this. Anyway, thank you for helping me keep on the side of the living." I said to her, putting an arm around her. "You're welcome." She said, putting her head's full weight on the shoulder. "Careful, I'm only going to be hurting there forever." I jokingly said.

"Hey, when you were being questioned by Ganondorf, what did he mean by 'Horrible Deed'?" She asked. I looked outside, unhappy in what I was about to do, and then broke the silence. "It's my destiny. I was told as a child that I was gifted, but I now see it as a curse." I told her. "A...Curse?" She said, starting to back away. "I can use this thing, called 'The Triforce of Fear'. It causes anyone it effects to experience their worst fear, a thousand-fold. With it, I was told that I would cause the destruction of Hyrule." I explained, moving my arm from around her, and putting my head in my hands. I rested my elbows on my thighs. "Oh my Gods..." She said, moving her hands from me, obviously going to cover her mouth. "That's why I decided to help you. I want to try and beat my destiny, to control my Darkness. Being in Hyrule just reminds me..." I said, before I just had to stop, or I would not be able to control myself. I stood up, keeping my head lowered, not worthy enough to look upon the face of the Princess that I saved. "I'll be gone before nightfall, don't worry." I told her, and walked out of the room.

* * *

After returning to the small pub, everyone was cheering me on for my deed. I waved them off, and went over to my corner, which they all kept exactly the way I had it last. I sat down, putting my steel toed boots back onto the table, and started to go to sleep. I remained asleep until I heard the entire pub go silent, and a chair being pulled away from my table. Without opening my eyes, I said, "No one is allowed to sit at my table besides myself." "What about me?" I heard a familiar voice say. I snapped open my eyes to see Princess Zelda, with a Hyrule Guard behind her. "Princess!" I said, quickly removing my feet from the table. She sat down in the seat that the guard pulled out for her, and started looking around at the rest of the pub, who were starting. I motioned for them to revert back to their usual conversations, which quickly happened. "So, I never did get my saviour's name." She said as soon as the area around her was back at their usual self. I took a deep breath, then said, "My name is Jack Connor." "Well, Mr. Connor-" She started off before I interrupted her, saying, "Please, Call me Jack." "Jack. Having saved a noble of Hyrule, you have obtained a new right, should you choose to accept it." She explained. I smiled, and asked, "What kind of right?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I'm going to throw up." I said to the adviser who was supposed to prepare me for the ceremony. "Relax. Lots of people get nervous to their ceremonies. Do you know how many wives I've talked out of keeping cold feet?" The adviser said. "Well, they haven't been as nervous as I am, I mean, the King's doing this with my blade..." I said. "And the King is very strong. Now Relax, Jack, and just go with this." He said, standing by the door, and after a minute, opened it. "Well, no going back now." I said, as soon as the music started playing. I started walking through the large path to the altar, where King Frodo and Princess Zelda were, with my massive Blade. Every person within Hyrule's borders were in attendance to the ceremony. I slowly marched towards the front, being weighed down by the large royal cape that I was wearing.

I made it up to the altar, where I got down on one knee, in front of the king. He pulled my massive blade out from the ground, and I bent my head down in respect for the King. I heard everyone gasp as he tapped my right shoulder with the giant sword, then the left. As soon as I saw the blade stick into the ground, I heard, "Arise, Sir Jack Connor, the Knight against Destiny." I stood up, slowly, and looked at the King, who smiled at me. I turned to Princess Zelda, who held a simple crown in her hands. I knelt before her, and I felt the pressure of the crown around my head. As soon as I saw her dress back away from me, I stood up, having accepted the role of the Prince as well as a Knight. I turned to the audience, who all stood up and cheered for me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see King Frodo with something long wrapped up. I took it from him, and pulled on the handle, separating the thin paper covering it up, and pulled a long sword out from the sheath. I looked at the handle, which looked as if it was wrapped in red velvet, and fused into the blade. The thing that was amazing was the fact that the blade's base had a large hole in it. "A Falchion..." I said, stating the name of the type of blade it is. "It was my old sword, and was used in battle. It is called, 'Sky Splitter'. You've earned it." He told me. I sheathed the sword again, bowed before the King, and held up Sky Splitter, enticing the cheering from the crowd.

* * *

I was riding in the Lost Woods later after the Ceremony, upon Epona, the name of my horse, because I had some unfinished business. "I don't understand why we had to do this. You've earned the damn thing." Zelda said from behind me, riding on Epona as well. "I feel that it would do better here." I told her, cutting branches from the trees in the way with my large-bladed sword with the growth motif. After about an hour, I got to the familiar clearing, and the pedestal that I got the Master Sword from. I dismounted, and held up my large sword. I put my left hand at its side, and imagined pulling the Master Sword from it. I felt the blade materializing in my left hand, and I pulled the two away from each other. I looked at my left hand to see the familiar image of the Master Sword in it. I looked at my right hand to see that my original blade had virtually no changes from after I had fused it with the Master Sword. "Huh. That's weird." I said. I sent my original blade away, and took the Master Sword in both hands.

"Jack, we should be going soon. Just put the Master Sword back, and let's get the hell out of here!" She told me from Epona. I walked up to the stone pedestal, and turned the blade section to face the stone. I raised the blade in my hands, and thrust it back into the rock that I had pulled it from. As soon as it was driven home, I removed my hands from the sword. "May someone else be able to borrow your power." I spoke to it. I walked back over to Epona, mounted her again, and started going away from the Lost Woods. I felt Zelda's hands wrap around me as we made our journey back to Hyrule. "What, you want to get back to your bed as soon as possible?" I asked her, placing my hand over her right hand. "Well, I was hoping that we could both spend some time in my bed..." She said in my ear, seductively. My eyes widened, and I made Epona go even faster, wanting to go back to the castle as soon as possible.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

* * *

I went to the other soldiers, who were just starting to scramble to their posts. "Quickly! The King needs you all at the front lines!" I said, relaying their orders. They all moved to where they needed to go, and I ran off to my bedroom, where I had to make sure that one person was safe. As soon as I got there, I heard a scream from inside. I busted down the door, Sky Splitter in my hand, and saw the assassin that had crept in through the window. I ran over to him and delivered one blow to his middle, cutting him in half. I looked over to the bed to see Zelda in it, still in her nightgown. "Zelda! The castle's being overrun. We've got to get out!" I yelled to her, picking up one of her darker dresses and tossing it to her.

I went over to the closet and pulled on my black metal gauntlets. "Jack! Why do we need to go away?" She asked me from the room. "If they capture us, then they'll kill us on the spot. We've got to hide, build up a resistance, defeat them, and take the crown back!" I said to her, pulling on my metal boots and grieves, also a black colored metal. "Why does that sound so stereotypical?" She asked me. I grabbed two robes from the closet, threw one on, and walked out of the closet, pulling my crown off of my head. "Jack! You need the crown on your head to remain the Prince!" Zelda said to me, in her darker dress, minus the traditional sash that she almost always wore, due to its unfitting now. I walked over to her, my metal boots making noise as I walked on the stones. "Zelda, by wearing the crowns, we're giving ourselves away for the enemy! We can still carry them with us, but we can't wear them!" I told her, giving her a robe and my crown. She looked down at it, then sighed. She went to her head, and pulled off her crown, her hair falling into her face upon its removal. I brushed a part of her hair away from her face, enabling me to see the beauty in it. I aided her in putting on her long robe, which barely fit over her bulging belly.

"I don't see why we can't just use that smoke-transport thing to get out." Zelda said as soon as I put the robe's hood over her head. "My Super Smoke can only travel as fast as it can because it transports the user and passengers to a small pocket dimension, where it is a zero gravity environment. If I put you there, there is a chance that the baby will detach from you, and you'll lose it." I explained to her, putting my own hood up, and summoning my large blade. However, as soon as it was out, I was reminded of the destiny that I had been running from, of the deed that I was to do. I immediately sent the blade away, along with those unimportant thoughts that had been revived. "Jack! What are you doing? That blade gives you an advantage against them!" Zelda tried to persuade me. I raised Sky Splitter, and said, "With that blade, I am cursed to bring the ruination of Hyrule. With this blade, I am impaired slightly, yes, but I am still a force to be reckoned with!" I then opened the door to the room, bisecting the two enemy soldiers behind it, and let Zelda out first.

* * *

Upon entering the fifth hallway to the secret door in the basement, I felt an incredible pain in my left shoulder, along where my scar was. I moved my sword into my left hand, and cupped my right hand over it. "Jack! What's wrong?" Zelda asked me, placing her hand over the back of my scar. I couldn't answer her, my scar causing me to be in too much pain. I fell into a spare, unused room in the hallway, trying to escape whatever danger may be coming. Zelda followed me in, and pulled the door shut, which caused a small section of the door to come off on the inside. I dragged myself to the door, and peered out of the hole, trying to figure out who or what it was that caused me to feel this much pain in my scar. The thing that entered my view was amazing.

When he turned the corner, I initially saw only his leg armor, but soon saw his orange beard, green face, the entirity of his armor, and another black blade. "No, not him..." I whispered as silently as I could. "Who?" Zelda asked me, her voice as quiet as I was. With each step adding additional pain in my shoulder, I couldn't answer. I instead slid away from the door, enabling me to fall onto the ground, and for Zelda to look out of the hole in the door. We waited in the closet, which was a basic statement as to what it was, for at least five minutes, before the pain was lessened enough for me to be able to walk normally again. Zelda looked out of the door before opening it, making sure that Ganondorf was not there. I managed to hold my sword in my left hand, and be able to make a few menacing swings. "Jack, why did your scar hurt?" Zelda asked as we continued down the hallway to get to the basement. "My guess is that the Morgul Blade makes you feel pain wherever you've been stabbed, whenever you're near the owner of that blade. The closer they are, the more pain you'll feel. I'll need to make sure that I write that down, if I get the chance." I explained, to the best of my knowledge.

When we got into the basement, I didn't even need to use my sword. There was no activity in here for years, except for the traditional drills that the King made us go through. I led Zelda to the far wall, where we kept the Iron Maiden. I looked into its eyes, and tapped the correct tooth. Upon this, I heard a satisfying click, and opened the Maiden. When she opened, I saw the secret passage that had replaced the deadly spikes. I lead Princess Zelda into the large torture device, guiding her through the smaller spikes that were still on the door. As soon as she made it through, I pulled the doors shut, by carefully grabbing the spikes. As soon as the spikes came back together, I twisted the important spike once, then ran into the passage. I had to only wait a second after I made it through, when the doors of the secret passage sealed shut.

"I hope that my dad's doing okay." Zelda said after we had start going through the secret passage. "He'll repel the enemy. Or die trying." I told her, keeping a watchful eye behind us, making sure that no one had noticed that we had fled. "That's what I'm worried about. I...I..." She started to say before stopping dead in her tracks and breaking down, sobbing. I came up beside her, and gave her a big hug, trying to calm her down. She immediately went to my shoulder, using my body as a rag to dry her tears. I rubbed her back, trying to have the waterfall of tears that was soaking my shoulder to go down. Eventually, over the sobbing, I heard the familiar click of the door leading into this passage opening. I picked up princess Zelda, saying, "Trouble." and fleeing out the rest of the passage.

* * *

As soon as we hit the treeline, I jumped into the treetops, hiding us. I set Princess Zelda down, who stopped crying enough to know that we may be in danger. I moved some of the branches out of the way for my vision, while giving me complete cover to hide. I watched as enemy soldiers came out of the passageway, and shouted back into it. "There's a large clearing here, but they couldn't have gotten far!" One of them yelled. An entire flotilla came out after that, led by a large Goron, with an equally large battle ax. "Damn Goron." I quietly said to myself. "Search the grounds! With the Princess in her compromized state, they couldn't have gotten far. Find them, and we can place their heads next to this one!" The Goron general said, tossing an item onto the ground. I moved slowly, as to reduce the noise that I created, and I covered up Princess Zelda's eyes.

I didn't want her to see the disembodied head of her father.


End file.
